Bring back my Angel
by Liloexp626
Summary: Lilo is a 17-year-old girl, and Stitch can't wait for her 18th birthday to marry her, but anyway he asks her to marry him when she gets 18. Full summary inside! Do NOT read if you don't like the LxS pairing.
1. Chapter 1

As I said in the summary, Stitch asks Lilo to marry him. The rest of the Ohana doesn't know about their relationship. They have kept it hidden from everybody, but now that they want to get married, they want to tell them about it. However, their plans will seem difficult to carry out when Jumba finds out about their relationship and something else... something that surely will leave in shock the whole family and that will split apart Lilo and Stitch. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Bring back my Angel**

Lilo opened her eyes, feeling the sunrays entering the room. She found an ocean of blue fur ahead, soft and fluffy to the touch. She yawned lazily, closing her eyes again as she cuddled closer to Stitch, not wanting to leave the side of her lover. Stitch stretched a bit before his arms went around Lilo's waist. She opened slightly her eyes and found him staring at her.

-Hey, Stitch —she greeted and smiled at him. He smiled back at her adoringly and sighed in bliss as he pulled Lilo closer to him. She enjoyed having his arms around her, and he loved to have her locked in tight like this as well. She kissed briefly his nose and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Today was Saturday. Even Pleakley would get up later than usual, so they both fell asleep again.

However, one hour later, Lilo was already up. Her stomach had been complaining during the last fifteen minutes, and she had finally given up. Stitch was still snoring softly, his chest raising and going down slowly, indicating that he was sound asleep. _"He's so cute when he's asleep…"_ she thought, smiling at the sight, thinking it was best not to wake him up. She turned around and walked to the platform, but just when she was about to step on it, she heard Stitch groaning in displeasure. She turned around and saw him jumping out of the bed. She smiled.

-I thought you wanted to sleep a bit more —she said. He was too stubborn when it came to sleep without her in his arms, to the point of getting up if she wasn't with him, even if he still wanted to sleep.

Stitch didn't respond; he only took her hand and leaded her to the lift to bring both of them downstairs. When the platform was finally down they walked into the kitchen, still holding hands, but as soon as they went in their hands let go. Pleakley was already there, making breakfast. They giggled nervously, looking bashfully at their sides. No one knew of their relationship, except for themselves of course and a few experiments, the closest to them.

-Lilo! Stitch! You're just in time for breakfast! —Pleakley greeted cheerfully when he noticed them in the kitchen.

_"Here he goes…again" _Lilo thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She was about to go into the living room, but Pleakley wouldn't let them go.

-It's a new recipe! I just thought it up, and this is it! —he announced as he stepped right in front of her, and then took from the stove a frying pan. When he took off the lid, Lilo nearly threw out what she had had for dinner.

-Pleakley! What's that thing?! —Lilo demanded to know. She had to bring a hand to her mouth to stop the terrible nausea that had overcome her all of sudden. Usually, she couldn't bear Pleakley's food, but she had never felt any nausea. _"This must be the worst food ever that he's done"_ She thought.

-Don't waste your saliva with useless complains and start eating! —Pleakley had already served two plates of his invention, so he made Lilo take seat and put a plate ahead of her. Lilo felt again her stomach twisting.

-Uh, I don't feel like having breakfast right now, Pleakley. I really don't… —Lilo started saying, but her stomach was twirling and twisting more and more. Suddenly, she stood up and dashed to the bathroom. The door slammed loudly behind her. Both Pleakley and Stitch looked puzzled at the scene.

-Do I really cook that bad? —Pleakley asked startled as he turned his big eye to Stitch.

-Oh, naga… —Stitch replied as he threw his plate into his mouth.

-Hey, no plates included! —Pleakley scolded. Stitch spat out the plate and this time he only threw into his mouth the "food", but as soon as he tasted it, he spat it out too with a sickened face.

-Icky! Naga takabah! —he protested as he tried cleaning his tongue with his paws, but he didn't success at all. Then Lilo went out of the bathroom. Her face was a bit pale, and she was holding her stomach.

-Lilo, are you alright? —Pleakley asked worried —. You look a bit pale.

-Oh, it's nothing. Maybe I ate something that made me a bit sick, that's all. I just won't eat anything by now. —she replied and then turned her head at Stitch —. Want to go for a walk?

-Ih! —Stitch agreed. He followed the teen out of the house, closing the door behind them noisily. Pleakley peeked out of the house and shouted a goodbye, and then returned to the kitchen.

-Those two look so cute together —he said to himself —. I'd bet they will stick together someday —then he looked at the table. His food was there, but the plates weren't anywhere to be seen.

-Ah, that little monster! —he shouted angrily in realization —. I told him that plates were NOT INCLUDED!

While an angered walking noodle shouted at home, Lilo and Stitch walked calmly side by side, the threes and ferns passing by. As soon as they were out of view, Lilo felt a hand wrapping around hers. She smiled and turned her head at Stitch, who just grinned innocently. She knew that gleam in his eyes and that pleading smile. She rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle.

-Let me guess… you ate another plate of Pleakley's crockery, right?

-Isa better than his food —Stitch mocked a sick face. Lilo laughed.

-True. Well, we'll have to wait until dinner before we go back home. By then, maybe he won't be angry… or at least not so angry.

-Ih —Stitch nodded —. Lilo? Meega wanted to ask something.

-What is it, Stitch?

-When Lilo and Stitch… tell Ohana… about us?

-I don't know, Stitch… —Lilo sighed. She noticed a flat rock near and sat down there. Stitch did the same —. You know? Maybe we should tell them soon…

-Ih. Oki taka… but… Ohana, uh, be angry?

-Maybe… but I hope they'll accept it sooner or later. It doesn't really matter if we're together at the end.

-Stitch afraid… —he whispered.

-I'll be there with you. Don't worry, Stitch, it won't be that bad… you'll see that everything will be okay, and they'll accept it. It's not like they're going to split us apart, right? It's going to take a lot to get rid of you and me. —she tried to joke.

Stitch looked down for a moment. Lilo kicked herself mentally. Her 'joke' had only seemed to make things worse. —Stitch no wants to lose Lilo… would be too much for Stitch —he said finally as he took her in his arms. Stitch felt Lilo melting in his embrace, and soon her arms were around him too.

-You won't. I love you, Stitch. —she said as her hands caressed his large ears. He purred lightly. She continued to caress him until she felt herself being lifted from the rock.

-Stitch! Stop it! —she screamed laughing. He didn't let go of her, though, so she reached for his belly and started tickling him. They both fell to the ground laughing, trying to make the other laugh harder. They rolled on the grass, Stitch trying to keep Lilo pinned and Lilo trying to get him off, but Stitch was stronger than her, so it just took him a few seconds of struggling before pinning her.

-Let me go, you fuzz ball! —she menaced playfully.

-Naga —Stitch replied calmly. As she continued to struggle beneath him, he lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. Almost immediately, she stopped and gasped lightly, but soon her arms were around him too. Stitch smiled and then his hands went behind her head to hold her closer to him and to intensify the kiss. They kept kissing for what seemed and eternity, not wanting to let go. For Stitch, it was almost Heaven, and he wished it would never end, but suddenly, much to his displeasure, Lilo pushed him away. He fell to the ground and looked confused at her. It had been a bit abrupt for her to do that.

-Lilo? —he called worried, noticing something was out of place. Lilo sat up as she rubbed her head.

-I'm sorry, Stitch… —she said. Stitch noticed immediately that her face had paled again —I don't feel very well… right now…

-Huh? —he started, but then Lilo collapsed. He dashed to her side and caught her before she reached the ground. As soon as she fell into his arms he lifted her chin, thinking she had fainted, but he could see her eyes narrowed slightly and then he heard her weak voice trying to talk to him.

-Stitch… something's happening to me… I don't… feel… okay… Everything is spinning… —and with that, she passed out.

-Lilo! —Stitch cried in panic. He lifted the girl and rushed back home.

--

-626, please be calming down! Evil Genius cannot be understanding you if you don't stop shouting!

Lilo opened her eyes, but everything was too blurry. She winked twice before everything became clear again to her eyes. She sat up and groaned slightly as she rubbed her head. She heard someone gasping and approaching her.

-Little Girl! You're being awake! —she heard Jumba's thick voice. Almost immediately, she realized she was in Jumba and Pleakley's room. Then she saw Stitch beside the bed she was on, with a very relieved face.

-Stitch? What happened? —she asked. She tried to stand up, but her legs were still too weak to support her weight. She would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Stitch, who reacted quickly and caught her in his arms.

-Lilo okay? —he asked worried. Lilo nodded, and then he proceeded to explain —. Lilo fainted. She got pale and said… she didn't feel okay. —then he turned his head at Jumba —Lilo isa oki-taka?

-By now she is, 626, but I'm thinking we should make some tests to make sure there's nothing to be worrying about —Jumba replied —. All I am needing to make tests is sample of her blood to analyze it with super-computer.

Lilo nodded again, as if approving what Jumba was about to do. Jumba went to one of his drawers to look for something. After a couple of minutes, he had in his hand some kind of little white tube, prepared to receive Lilo's blood. He put it to her arm. Stitch held Lilo's hand the whole while, even thought she was not afraid of being extracted some of her blood. Anyway, she smiled and squeezed it back, looking at Stitch with thankfulness. All what she felt was a slight prick, not painful at all, and after some seconds Jumba retired it.

-Now Jumba is going to take this to spaceship to analyze it —Jumba said, and both Lilo and Stitch nodded. As soon as Jumba was out of the room, Stitch climbed onto Pleakley's bed, where Lilo had been resting this whole while.

-Lilo feels better now? —he asked. Lilo reached up her hand to pat his head and rub it.

-Yeah, I'm a lot better now… I'm just worried I might faint again later on. I thought I felt okay before feeling really bad and then passing out —she said worried —. Now let's just hope that whatever I got isn't something actually serious.

-Ih —Stitch nodded —. Lilo very strong. She will be okay… for Stitch, ih?

-If it's for you, I will —she smiled.

-Promise? —Stitch lifted his hand.

-Promise —Lilo giggled and joined her hand to his, interlacing their fingers. She thought they seemed so different, yet so perfect together, as if they were meant to be that way. She just hoped their Ohana would understand this and let them be together. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and she was sure Stitch wanted it too. It had been kind of funny how they had got together at the end. They had never imagined that they would end up falling in love and sticking together, but now that they were, she wanted now to marry him someday, as soon as she could. After all, she was now seventeen. Only one year more and she would be old enough to marry him.

Stitch watched their hands as well, as very similar thoughts filled his mind. How much he wanted to see in her finger a ring! He had been counting how many months were left before she turned eighteen. Maybe that was one of the reasons they wanted to tell their Ohana about them. Even though he had never really asked Lilo to marry him, he wanted to do it, to spend all of his life with his best friend and lover, no matter what species they were. After all, he had learned that love wasn't a matter of being the same species, because after all that was something they could change. Either he could become a human or Lilo an experiment… at least for a short while. He liked them being human and alien… just being themselves was perfect for him. He looked once more at their joined hands. His four fingers fitted perfectly between hers. It was like if his hands were made to fit perfectly with hers, like two pieces of a puzzle. _"Maybe Lilo's right. There shouldn't be anything to worry about telling our Ohana about us."_

-Everything okay, Stitch? —Lilo asked when she noticed the lost stare of Stitch's eyes. He shook his head slightly and smiled at her.

-Ih. Stitch… just thoughtful. —he replied, then lowered his hand, not letting go of hers, though.

-About what? —Lilo asked cautiously. Stitch shrugged. Then an idea hit him. Maybe Lilo was still seventeen, but… he could ask her right now, so when she turned eighteen…

-Wait a second. —he said, and then dashed out of the room. Lilo looked confused at the door which he had gone out by. She could hear the whir of the lift two times, and then Stitch was back. He sat down on the bed again, this time in front of her, and when he was finally where he wanted, he kneeled on the bed and took Lilo's hand again.

-Stitch knows Lilo still seventeen… but she turning eighteen soon. Will Lilo marry Stitch when she eighteen? —he said at the same time as he took out one of his extra-arms. He opened his hand and let on sight a little silver ring. Lilo gasped as she recognized it.

(A/N: If you have the Lilo & Stitch special edition DVD and have read the original story in the second disc, then you'll remember that Lilo gave Stitch a silver ring and told him it was a medal of honor. I know it didn't really happen in the movie, but I thought it would be cute if Lilo gave him the ring and several years later he gave it back to her at this moment.)

-You still have it… —she whispered in shock, but then remembered what Stitch had just said. He lifted her hand slightly and introduced the ring in her thin finger, and then lifted his face to look at her expectantly.

-Will… you… marry me… Lilo? —he repeated slowly, trying to say it correctly. Lilo's eyes filled with tears of pure happiness and then threw her arms around Stitch.

-Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Stitch! —she cried, her voice breaking of so much excitement. Stitch's eyes nearly filled with tears too, but he could keep them back. They were more than happy. Their dream of sharing their lives would come true. After some minutes of crying and hugging, Lilo pulled away a bit and looked at Stitch.

-You know what this means? —she said. Stitch tilted his head to one side, making her know that he wanted to listen at what she had to say —. If we're getting married, then we have to tell the others about us **now**. What do you think about tonight?

-Ih! —Stitch agreed. He gave it some thought and then spoke — We tell Jumba first so Jumba helps?

-Okay —Lilo agreed with Stitch —. When he's back, we'll tell him. Oki-taka?

-Oki-taka —Stitch grinned widely and then took Lilo into his arms again to kiss her lips briefly. Now he was certain that there was nothing to fear about telling their Ohana of their relationship. He had just let go of Lilo when the door opened and Jumba came in. Almost immediately, Stitch jumped out of the bed, impatient to tell Jumba the good news. However, he had failed to notice Jumba's troubled, pale face. However, Lilo noticed it.

-Jumba! Jumba, eegata takabah! Stitch and Lilo-!

-Stitch… —Lilo interrupted softly. Stitch looked confused at her and then followed her eyes to end up looking at Jumba's face. Then he noticed it too.

-Jumba? Gaba ika tasoopa? —he asked carefully. Jumba had to take a hold of a nearby chair. He seemed to be in a great shock.

-Jumba? What's wrong? Did you find anything worrying about me? —Lilo asked, afraid of what she would hear from Jumba. After some seconds of an uncomfortable silence, Jumba could finally pronounce a few words.

-Little Girl's pregnant.

* * *

_**To be continued ... **_**Please Read&Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I guess I was wrong when I thought that the next chapter of "If I never met you" would be here before than this one, but I kinda got excited and started writing a lot more in this one, so here it is. Don't worry, I'm still working on "IINMY", and the next chapter will be around here on Saturday, if not sooner.

I just realized of something, and I really want you all readers to forgive me. I just realized that I almost never thank you for reading and sending your reviews for all and every story I have, so THANKS EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING AND FOR KEEPING READING MY STORIES, especially Skipper1313 and MisGelRcy. Your reviews are always encouraging, guys (no more than the other reviews, but they encourage me in a very especial way). Okay, now that I've got that out of my chest, enjoy.

* * *

**Bring back my Angel**

_Chapter 2_

Their blood went as cold as ice. What had Jumba just said?

- G-gaba? —Stitch questioned. Jumba finally lift his eyes to look at Lilo.

- Lilo is pregnant. She's being about two months pregnant… and that's not being all. —he added as his eyes went to Stitch —. Super-computer found strange DNA. It was human DNA, but it was as well a different kind of DNA mixed with Lilo's… _your_ DNA, to be exact, 626.

Lilo could see Stitch's hands turning into fists, and for a second, she feared he would pierce his skin with his own claws. Stitch felt a sting on his hands, and then let them loose again as he lowered his ears. He backed away from Jumba slowly until he was with Lilo again. Her hand landed on his shoulder and then stroked it, as if trying to soothe him down. She was shocked as well, but Stitch seemed to be even more than she was. Jumba nodded rather disappointed.

- I had quite figured it out… you two were hiding relationship from us for long time, as now I can be telling…

"_For three years…"_ Lilo thought to herself.

She could remember perfectly that day. Nani had stayed at her work later than usual, and Jumba and Pleakley had gone to get some groceries and several other things that Pleakley always liked to buy. They were left alone at home. She had been upstairs making her homework to have the rest of the weekend for herself and Stitch. When she was finally done, she stood up from her bed and then went to the corner where her backpack was to keep her things. Stitch watched her the whole time from his cot. It wasn't the first time they were left alone at home in their room, so she didn't think it was an especial day. Then she went back to her bed and just laid there, with the dome roof opened above their heads. She closed her eyes, as if about to fall asleep, but then she felt somebody climbing up her bed as well and getting on top of her. Her eyes popped open, for she knew that Stitch was about to do a tickle attack on her, just as several times before, and in fact, it happened. They played for a short time before they started kissing, and then heavier kisses followed, along with other motions… and that was when it happened.

- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?? —a high-pitched voice was heard. Everybody jumped and turned their heads to look at Pleakley, standing on the entrance of his and Jumba's room.

- Walking noodle, be calming down! We do not want whole island to know this! —Jumba commanded as he stood up and covered Pleakley's mouth with one of his massive hands. However, Pleakley kept babbling and muffling incomprehensible words.

- Hey guys, what's going on! —another voice entered the room. Very much to Lilo and Stitch's dismay, Nani was standing now on the entrance of the room —. Your shouts and everything can be heard everywhere in the house!

By then, Jumba had already let go of Pleakley, who was gasping now for some air.

- Well, can anyone explain me what's going on in here? —Nani demanded. Lilo and Stitch looked at each other with uneasiness, while Jumba scratched the back of his head, and Pleakley fought against his mouth to keep the new to himself. They all knew of Nani's temper, especially now that she had given birth to her first kid. She had married David about three years ago, and their daughter had been born one year later, but that didn't mean that hormones weren't working on her anymore.

None of them opened their mouths to pronounce a word. Nani's patience was coming to its end.

- You! —she said as she pointed at Pleakley —. Tell me what's happening!

The poor walking noodle was shaking as a leaf in a storm. He gulped loudly and then started talking.

- Oh well, Nani, we… uhh, we were just talking about… um… have you noticed how nice the weather is outside?! —he snapped suddenly. Nani frowned.

- Pleakley… —she said with a menacing voice as she crossed her arms angrily. Pleakley fidgeted with his fingers nervously. He knew that Lilo and Stitch surely wouldn't want Nani to know, and maybe Jumba as well, but the woman was just… too intimidating. And her eyes… and her frown…

- YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!! LILO'S NOT PREGNANT, WHO SAID SHE WAS PREGNANT, BECAUSE I CERTAINLY KNOW SHE'S NOT PREGNANT!! —he blurted before anybody could cover his mouth or do anything. Nani's face went pale. Lilo clutched to Stitch as if her life depended on it while he held her in his arms, Pleakley covered his mouth too late and Jumba looked anxiously at the woman.

- Who's the father? —she asked as her eyes moved to Lilo. Her voice had sounded monotone, but Lilo knew perfectly that voice… she was about to explode. Feeling that her legs were now strong enough to stand up, she did so slowly. Now it was Stitch's turn to clutch onto her hand.

- Nani… —she started slowly—. I… I'm…

- Who's the father? —Nani repeated with the same monotone voice. Lilo sighed. Stitch trembled slightly under her hand.

- Meega. Stitch… is father —he said as he stepped forward. Nani's eyes went now to the blue furred alien. The shock and astonishment were clearly marked in her brown eyes, and soon anger appeared on them too.

- WHAT?! —she practically roared. Lilo backed away a little, fearful of her sister. She had never seen her this angry, and neither had Stitch—. ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT AN ALIEN, THAT STITCH IS THE FATHER OF YOUR KID?!

Both Stitch and Lilo dropped their gazes quietly. Nani looked furiously at Stitch and then glared at Lilo.

- I would have preferred to hear that some stupid classmate of yours was the father… but Lilo, WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?! HE'S **NOT** EVEN **HUMAN**!! —then she looked back at Stitch— THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!

- Who are you to blame 626?! —Jumba stood up to face Nani—. He was not only one who did it! She is being culpable as well!

- Stop everybody! Why don't we talk about this calmly as normal, civilized people? —Pleakley stepped between Nani and Jumba.

- SHUT UP! —the two shouted at him. Pleakley remained silent and then backed away.

- Well, if it wasn't for that atrocity —Nani pointed at Stitch —, Lilo wouldn't have ever been in such a disaster!

- Stitch's no atrocity! —Lilo protested, gathering all of her courage to confront her sister—. And this is NOT what you think it is! This is our kid, not a disaster, Nani!

Nani looked back at Lilo —. Oh, so it isn't a disaster? If it wasn't for Stitch… and for how long were you doing it with Stitch, huh? TELL ME!

- It only happened once, I swear! —Lilo said, almost crying—. We had kept our relationship hidden from you because we were afraid you'd act like this and try to separate us!

Stitch looked up at her. If only he had known that it was going to end up like this… but now it wasn't time for "ifs". He helped Lilo to sit down on the bed again and embraced her, trying to comfort her.

- Please Nani, don't be too hard on them… —Pleakley begged, but his imploring fell on deaf ears.

- And then what am I supposed to do?! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT HAPPENED ONLY ONCE!! JUST LOOK AT THE BIG PROBLEM SHE'S GOT INTO JUST FOR DOING IT ONE DANG TIME!! AND THAT'S ALL HIS FAULT!! —she repeated once more as she pointed menacingly at Stitch, wanting to lunge at him—. AND DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SISTER ANYMORE!! GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU FREAK!!

- Am insisting, this is not 626's sole fault! It was Little Girl's as well, but…! —Jumba tried, but Nani was inflexible.

- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE **NOW!! —**she roared at the little alien.

- No, Nani, please! I love him! You can't do this! We're best friends too, and he's Ohana!

- Your Ohana shouldn't hurt you… —Nani uttered—. Just look at what he's done to you, Lilo! I'm waiting for you to leave, Stitch!

-No! Please! —Lilo begged as she gripped Stitch's arm —. Don't make him leave!

Stitch was nearly crying too, but he was doing his best to keep the tears back. Until that moment, he had always thought that his worst fear was water, but now he realized that his worst fear was losing Lilo. He would have liked to be drowning far away into the ocean rather than living this. He held to Lilo as well, not wanting to let go of her.

- But Nani, meega…! —he tried, but his voice cracked.

- Well, if you're not leaving all by yourself, then I'll make you leave! —Nani strolled to Stitch and took a hold of the back of his neck, snatching him away from Lilo's arms.

- NO! STITCH!! —she cried. Nani turned briefly at her.

- You stay there!

However, she followed after Nani until they reached the door, where Nani practically kicked Stitch out. Stitch fell on the stairs, hitting them as he rolled, and then fell into the vegetation.

- AND DON'T YOU DARE TO COME BACK HERE, DO YOU HEAR ME! —she snapped one more time furiously.

- STITCH! —Lilo called as she tried to pass her sister, but she had soon gripped her wrist. —LET ME GO, NANI!! HE'S NOT DONE ANYTHING WRONG ALONE!! IT WAS ME AS WELL!! IT WAS MY FAULT TOO!!

-But you're family! This is your home, not his! —she shouted. Stitch's head went out of the ferns to look at the scene. He jumped back to the stairs and started climbing up, but Nani kicked him out again —I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK HERE!! GET AWAY FROM LILO!!

-Nani, please… —Lilo said, now letting the pearly tears roll down her cheeks.

- I'M NOT GETTING IN UNTIL I SEE HE'S LEAVING THIS PLANET!! —she sentenced. Now tears were rolling down Stitch's cheeks as well.

-Lilo… —he called softly. Lilo looked at him. She tried once more to run where he was, but Nani's grip was firm and strong around her wrist.

-Stop there, miss! —she commanded, and then looked back at Stitch venomously —I'M WAITING!!

-Lilo… I sorry… —Stitch cried softly. He closed his eyes to stop the tears, but he only got more falling down. He turned around and started walking down the stairs. His head turned one last time to look at the two girls, one looking at him with pure venom on her eyes and the other one looking at him with glistening eyes, begging him to come back to her. But now he couldn't. Wishing was useless. He had to go.

Lilo cried now silently to herself. She didn't regret what she had done with Stitch. Having a kid of theirs was one of the things she had wished the most, but now she had to watch as Stitch left her house and apparently her life as well. Effectively, Nani did not get in the house until she saw the little spaceship leaving the island. That spaceship was given to Lilo by the Galactic Council originally so she could go to the Council to present a report once a year about the experiments' progress on Earth, but now she had to watch Stitch leaving in it.

- WHY DID YOU DO THAT! —she yelled at Nani as she withdrew her wrist from her sister's hand violently. She turned around and ran to her room, but before getting to the lift she screamed one last thing — I HATE YOU!!

Then silence. The whirr of the lift stopped as slowly as it had started. Then the anger was replaced with slight remorse. Had she done something wrong? _"No…"_she decided firmly _"I did that for her own good. Just imagine if everybody knew that the father of the kid is an alien! I did the right thing. I'm sure, no matter how much it hurts her at the beginning. She'll forget about it soon."_ She said to herself. Then she heard a loud cry in a near room. Surely Sarah was hungry now or she needed a new diaper. She hurried to her room and soon forgot of everything else. But she didn't know she had committed a terrible mistake.

Later at night, dinner was ready. David had finally come back from his work and now he was in their room, taking care of little Sarah and playing with her. At Nani's call, everybody went down to have dinner. Everybody but Lilo.

- Where's Lilo? —Nani asked. David was the last one in entering the kitchen.

- I dunno. Maybe she's still outside. I saw her going out about half an hour ago —he said as he placed the baby in his knees. Then he noticed the gloomy atmosphere around them —. Hey, what's going on? Why is everybody so quiet?

-Tish! —the little girl cooed as her hands motioned to an empty chair. David's eyes went to the chair as well. That was the seat that usually was occupied by Stitch.

-Hey, where's Stitch? —he asked. Jumba looked angrily at Nani.

-Bigger Girl made 626 leave…

-What! Why?! —David asked alarmed. Nani returned the angry look at Jumba, who looked down at his food once more.

-Lilo's pregnant —she said. David's eyes widened in surprise as he almost dropped his jaw to the floor —, and Stitch was the father.

-Stitch?! —David cried. Sarah looked up at her usually calm daddy with a puzzled look on her eyes —. Are you sure, Nani?

-Stitch himself said he's the father of Lilo's kid. Now who wants some mashed potatoes? —Nani asked quickly. David did not ask anything else, and everybody kept eating their dinner in complete silence.

As soon as she was done with her dinner, Nani went out to look for Lilo. She didn't need to call out for her because she already knew where to look for her.

Her feet walked slowly a very well known path. Soon, the old hammock was let on sight, and she made out somebody lying on it, holding her knees to her chest. She knew it. Lilo would usually come here to calm down when she was angry or sad. As she got closer, she could hear her soft cries and a constant sob.

-Lilo… baby, your dinner's ready. —she said as she laid her hand on Lilo's shoulder delicately. Lilo's arm lifted to take off that hand from her shoulder abruptly.

-I'm not hungry…

Nani backed away a bit. She knew that dark tint on her sister's voice, but she never thought she would hear it again. She tried once more:

-Maybe I can bring it to you…?

-I said I'm not hungry. Leave me alone. —Lilo said again, this time with a tone even darker. Nani nodded silently and then walked away. Maybe her sister would need a lot longer than she thought to come back to normality.

When Lilo couldn't hear anymore her sister's steps, she broke down. For a moment, she had wished Nani's hand were Stitch's. But Stitch was far away now, probably hundreds of galaxies away from Earth and from her. She brought her hands to her abdomen and let a sob out her lips. Her kid wouldn't meet his or her father. She didn't know yet if it would be a girl or a boy. Before she could start crying again, she felt something vibrating on her pocket. She had totally forgotten of her intergalactic communicator, given to her by the Galactic Council as well. She reached for it and took it out.

_**1**__ new message._

She looked down at the name of the sender. She gasped when she read the name. How could he?

_**1 **__new message. _

_Sender: __**Stitch**_

She clicked eagerly on the "open message" option. The little screen of the cell phone-like devise was filled by the message. She started reading it with anxiety.

"_I'm not out of this galaxy yet. I have been thinking a lot, and I had an idea. I want to take you with me, Lilo… I want to marry you and be there when our kid is born, and I want to wait for that day with you. I'll pick you at midnight tonight. By now, I'm just getting prepared for our escape__ and waiting for the night. Wait for me out in the forest with our things so we can leave. I love you"._

Lilo's heart jumped inside of her rapidly and vigorously. How had Stitch got his communicator was something she didn't know, but she wasn't thinking about that right now. She was going to escape with Stitch! Her happiness was replaced slowly by worry. She didn't want to leave Earth nor her family… but if she stayed there, she would be alone and her kid would be born without a father waiting eagerly. She loved her family and her home of course, but her place was with Stitch.

She looked at the horizon, where the sun had just hidden, and then her eyes went up to the sky, where the first stars were appearing. She had a few hours left before Stitch came for her. She stood up slowly and went back home. She would eat something before, as now her stomach was growling loudly. She smiled. She could tell by certain that their kid was going to have Stitch's appetite. Then, after having dinner, she would go to the dome to start packing her things and Stitch's. She would be back with him… with her angel.

* * *

**Don't get excited yet... there's still a very big surprise. Keep reading and reviewing and thank you all again!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow... I must say I'm very impressed to see how many reviews is getting this story. I had barely two chapters and I got already 21 reviews. YAY! Well, sorry for the long time it took me to write this chapter XD hope you all will like it

Oh, and one last thing... **THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND READING THIS STORY!! **I just read all of the reviews I got for this story and "If I never met you", and it really made me feel very happy. Keep reviewing and reading please!

* * *

**Bring back my Angel**

_Chapter 3_

Finally, the hour had come. The dark enveloped every corner of the house, and the moon was just a thin silver line in the sky, which made the night even darker.

Lilo's eyes opened. She sat up slowly on her bed, not wanting to do any sound that would wake up anybody, especially Nani. She begged mentally that Sarah wouldn't cry for at least this night so she could go with Stitch. She knelt down to take out the cases with her and Stitch's things, taking care every second not to make any noise when she took them from under her bed. She hadn't put on her pajamas earlier because that way she would be already dressed up when she had to go to meet Stitch in the forest. Finally, her things were ready, as well as herself.

She felt like dying when the lift took her down. That whirr made her nervous, even though it wasn't a loud sound. Before reaching her hand forward to twist the doorknob, she tried to remember if there wasn't anything she might have forgotten. Unfortunately, she was too nervous to remember anything. Surely, everything was inside the cases and her backpack. She had made sure she hadn't forgotten a thing. Then she took a breath, decided to go out and look for Stitch.

Before closing the door, she gave a last peek inside and sighed, quite sad. This was probably the last time she would see her home in a long time…

She finally closed the door and then started going downstairs. The forest was right there, waiting for her to come in. She had to walk quite a long way, since she had agreed with Stitch to meet each other in a secluded part they knew very well: Ali'i trail. There they would make sure no one would see them leave. It was good they had got their communicators.

She sighed. Their meeting point was too far away still.

Meanwhile, a shadow went out of a spaceship and looked all around the place. It was Stitch. Lilo wasn't there yet, as he could see after a few seconds. He thought about going into the forest just for a while, but what if she didn't find him there? Maybe… sending a message to her communicator was a better idea. He pulled out the little device and wrote the message:

"_Are you already on your way here?" _he wrote in Turian and then let the communicator do its thing. It translated the message from Turian to English and then sent it. He leaned against the spaceship and just waited.

--

-Oh my… Sarah's crying again.

Nani stood up slowly and groggily. She had thought on waking up David. After all, she was the one who always went to calm down their baby at nights, but he was too tired. She understood. His work wasn't going very calm by now. She would let him rest by now.

She walked barefoot to the crib and took in her arms the baby, shushing her comfortingly.

-Okay, okay, mommy's here… what's wrong, Sarah? What's making you cry?

Then she felt something vibrating on her arm. She held back a scream of surprise to let out a simple gasp. _"What the…? What was that?" _she thought alarmed. Then she felt again the same vibration. She searched for it half patiently, and then found it: a little cell phone-like device. She realized it to be Lilo's communicator. Maybe the vibration had made Sarah awoken. This girl… she loved to take away little things from everywhere. Surely she had liked the communicator and just took it. She was about to take it somewhere else when she saw something. She was curious, so she read what its screen put

_**1 **__new message._

_Sender: "__**Stitch**__"_

She pressed the "open message" option. She found another message.

"_Are you already on your way here?" _she read.

What did that mean? She went out of the message and instead entered her sister's inbox. There were more messages of Stitch… and Lilo's replies. Anger started to grow inside her once more, but then she read the last message.

"_What do you think __about Ali'i trail?" _Had been Stitch's message. _"Perfect. I'll se you there at midnight. Love you" _was Lilo's reply. Her eyes widened in realization. They had escaped!

She panicked for a few seconds before realizing of something. The message she had read first… if he was asking her if she was already on her way, that meant that they hadn't met yet. She had still some time left to stop her sister. She immediately rushed out of the house and went for her jeep. There was a loud screech from the car and then she was gone.

--

-Stitch! —Lilo called. She went out of the forest to find a black spaceship: Stitch was there.

Stitch lifted his eyes from the ground to see Lilo going out of the forest. He smiled widely and ran up to her. He jumped and fell into her arms, making both of them fall onto the ground. They laughed happily as he licked her face. She returned the affectionate gesture with a kiss on his nose.

-Hey, be careful! Remember I've got something important we should take care of. —Lilo reminded him as she brought her hands to her abdomen. Stitch smiled and brought his hands as well to her abdomen.

-Ih… meega remember. —he assured —. Stitch will be more careful… with da boojibu and da keedu-bu.

-Da keedu-bu? —Lilo asked —. I had never heard that word from you. What does it mean?

-Kid… son or daughter. That's what it means —Stitch explained with a big grin. Lilo could see a strange gleam on his eyes she had never seen before.

-Are you happy about this? I mean, are you happy you're going to be a father? —she asked curiously. She knew perfectly he was happy, but she only wanted to see what he would say or react like…

-Ih! Ih, ih, ih! Meega very happy! —Stitch replied, and then Lilo noticed again the same gleam. She was sure he was more than happy, and she was as well. Stitch would probably be the best father ever, for what she could see right now. She smiled and hugged him.

-I'm sure our kid is going to have the best father ever.

-And best mom ever too! Lilo going to be best mom ever! We going to be very happy family —Stitch assured as he hugged her back. Lilo's smile faded away then. Their family…

-Oh, Stitch… I really wish there was some other way to make this… I mean… I don't really want to leave. Just look at what we're doing. We're escaping! We're worrying over our own family finding us and stopping us from escaping somewhere else. I don't want to leave our Ohana…

-I know, I know… —Stitch said as he lowered his ears —Stitch no wants to leave either, but family naga wants Lilo and Stitch together…

He was distressed to see Lilo's disheartened face. He knew she didn't want to leave, and neither did he, but what else could they do? If they stayed, Nani wouldn't let them be together, and if they left, they would be always sad because they left their home. Either decision they took would bring pain in someway.

-I don't want to leave my Ohana, but I don't want to leave you either, Stitch… —Lilo spoke again. She shook her head in confusion and sighed.

-Maybe… we could just go for while… until Nani less angry? —Stitch suggested —. And then come back?

Lilo lifted her head —. Do you think it would work?

-Well… maybe… —Stitch said quite doubtful. —Maybe we could send message to Jumba to tell him why we left… —then he remembered the message he had sent earlier —Uh, Lilo? Why you didn't reply message Stitch sent?

Lilo looked at him with a puzzled gaze—. What message?

-Stitch sent message. Meega asked Lilo if she was on way here —Stitch responded.

-I didn't feel the vibrator… maybe I just put it in my backpack or somewhere else, but then I should have heard something. —Lilo said surprised. She looked for it on her pocket, and then in her backpack, but there was no sign of her communicator —. I don't have it.

-Gaba? —Stitch asked confused and quite scared too. He didn't really care if she had lost it, but he was worried about something: if she had forgotten it at home, then maybe… there was the possibility someone else had read the message.

-No, I can't find it. Maybe I just dropped it on my bed or somewhere else… —Lilo said quite worried. The same thought that had come to Stitch's mind filled hers. What if somebody… what if Nani had found it?

-Oh my… Stitch, what if Nani found it? —she asked worried. Stitch was worried as well, but he tried to calm her down.

-Naga. Probably… Nani will find communicator tomorrow, when Lilo and Stitch already gone.

-You're not gone yet, as I can see —came a voice from behind them.

-Nani! —Lilo and Stitch gasped at the same time.

--

It had been almost three months since then.

They didn't escape that night. Nani had caught them right before they did anything. She had grabbed Lilo once more to make her get into her car and then had yelled several things at Stitch. She had accused Stitch of trying to kidnap Lilo. Both Lilo and Stitch cried and tried to dissuade Nani once more of making Stitch go, but the woman was as hard as a rock. After several yells and cries, Stitch left once more, this time for good. Nani was out of herself. She was so angry she wasn't acting wisely. She yelled several things at Lilo as well. Everybody woke up when they got home because of all of the yells. Lilo went to her room and cried the whole night and the next morning until she fell asleep almost at noon.

Now this morning didn't seem any different from the others. It seemed as monotonous and gray as everyday since Stitch had left. Lilo turned on her bed and covered her head with her blanket, trying to block the sunbeams that got to her face. She didn't want to leave her bed, but this time it wasn't because Stitch was there. This time she was too tired or depressed to just get out of bed and go school.

Even though she was pregnant, that didn't mean she wouldn't go school while her pregnancy would allow her to do so. Besides, her growing belly could be easily hidden if she wore a loose t-shirt. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her belly, no. She had been doing this for her own sake. She knew of how cruel teenagers can be. Last year, a girl had got pregnant, and the looks and comments about her were terrible. She had suffered enough with having to lose Stitch, and she didn't want any more suffering that would come from stupid teenagers.

-Lilo! You're late for school!

Lilo wrinkled her nose at the sound of that voice. She had been very distant from Nani since that night. Her usual smile had faded completely from her face, and the sweet voice she used to have had turned into a harsh, dark voice whenever she had to tell her something. She didn't care too much, though. She was hard to the others, but when she was alone, she would always cry, remembering Stitch and thinking about her baby. She would always bring her hands to her belly, which wasn't too noticeable unless you looked carefully at it under her loose clothes. She kept reminding herself that she still had something left to live, and that was her baby. She couldn't give up, she just couldn't. She had to be strong for the being she held inside her own being, but even though she had this kind of thoughts, she couldn't help feeling depressed at times.

After all, Stitch wasn't there for her. He had always been the only one able to take her out of her gloomy mood, but now he wasn't around. She wished she had her communicator, but Nani had it, and she would give it to her only when she had a message from the Council… that meant she never gave it back to Lilo because she almost never received anything from the Council.

She expected Nani to come into the dome at any moment, just like the other times when she didn't want to get up, but this time it wasn't so. Hours went by, and nobody came to take her to school. A little curious, she stood up and went down to the kitchen. When she entered the room, she could only see Pleakley, washing some dishes.

-Good morning, Lilo! —he said cheerfully when he noticed her. He only got a grumble as a reply.

-Why didn't Nani take me to school today? —she asked coldly.

-Uh, well, I heard her telling David that from now on, you won't go to school until the baby is born —Pleakley started —. Jumba's going to home-teach you or something so…

Lilo didn't hear the rest. She sat down on a chair and then fixed some cereal as her breakfast (mostly lunch because it was almost noon by then). When she was done, she went into the living room. There was little Sarah inside her playpen, playing with her rubber toys and her ball. Lilo looked at her before dropping onto the couch. She wondered several times what her baby would look like, and looking at Sarah would gave her some kind of feeling… it was something she couldn't explain, but it made her feel some kind of hope.

-Hey Sarah… here —Lilo said smiling as she went to the playpen. Sarah took away her eyes from her toys and then cooed happily when her aunt lifted her on the air. Lilo wrapped her niece with her arms and sat on the couch. She watched her niece with a smile on her face.

-You're a beautiful baby, you know? —she said as she lifted the baby once more. The little girl only giggled. —Yeah, you're a beautiful baby… and very beloved, too. By your Mommy, but especially your Daddy… —she said slowly, starting to lower Sarah to finally let her rest on her lap again. She wasn't really talking to Sarah. She was talking more to herself, or maybe, better said, she was talking to the baby inside her. She couldn't avoid those memories of the last night she had seen Stitch… the excitement in his eyes… the way he looked at her and then down at her abdomen, knowing there was his kid…

She stood up slowly, put Sarah back into her playpen and then dropped on the couch once more to watch TV. She flipped through the channels, but there was nothing on. At least there was nothing on that could help her forget of Stitch. She gave up and instead stood up to go to her room. She had barely stood up when her head stung. Her hand went immediately to her head to massage her temples. She had been feeling lately a lot of headaches, but this one went beyond the others. However, she kept walking to the lift, but before even reaching it, the corridor turned into a blur. She rubbed her eyes, but it was to no use. Her ears were buzzing as well, making her headache even stronger.

"_What's going on?" _she wondered alarmed. The walls seemed to spin around her, and then her knees went weak and she fell, hitting hard the floor. Then everything went black.

She couldn't tell how long had gone by, but when she started to regain her consciousness she heard worried voices all around her.

-Jumba, what's happening to Lilo?

-I just hope she'll get okay…

-She'll make it through. She's a very strong girl…

For a few moments, she couldn't make out the voices owners. Her head started aching again, and when she tried to sit up her body simply didn't respond. She groaned, making everybody in the room turn at her.

-Little Girl is awakening! —she could hear Jumba say, and then felt by first time the wires stuck to her wrists and skin. Then she opened her eyes. At first she didn't know where she was, but soon she realized to be in Jumba's ship.

-Oh, Lilo —she recognized Nani's voice this time. If she had had enough strength, she would have gladly pulled her sister away, but with the little of strength she had she couldn't help her sister involving her in a tight hug. Again, Lilo felt her head spinning.

-Nani, stop doing that —she mumbled weakly. Nani let immediately go of her and gave Jumba a worried look.

-I am not being sure at all. She seems to have what you humans call hypertension, but there might be something more than just that —Jumba started —. After all, Lilo's pregnancy is not what you would call normal. Inside her is whole new specie, and you could expect anything from the pregnancy period. Nothing's being sure by now, Bigger Girl.

-Oww… Jumba… Nani… somebody —they heard Lilo again and turned at her. If she had had more strength, she would have screamed of the pain that started to come from her abdomen, but she could only moan and let out some tears. She was holding weakly to her knees and crying, feeling the spasms getting stronger, and nobody knew what was happening for a few minutes.

-Oh no… —Jumba said, finally getting what was going on.

-What?! What's going on, Jumba?! —Nani asked exasperated. Everybody looked confused, except for Jumba, who went immediately to Lilo's side and started moving the things around.

-If I am being right, Little Girl is starting to have contractions —he said quickly.

-But she's barely five months pregnant! —Nani said.

-I was telling you, anything can happen! —Jumba said hurriedly as he went to Lilo's side.

-Then the baby's coming? —David asked.

-Babies, better said.

-Hey, wait a minute. Lilo…?

-Little Girl is giving birth to twins.

* * *

**Hey hey hey, calm down. I'll explain everything in the next chapter, so get prepared. Hope you enjoyed! And I don't know when I'm going to update again. School has been a bit hard lately, now that I'm going to go out of middle school to finally enter high school. Phew! I'll have to get some extra time to write the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay of this one too. I would have had it sooner today if mom hadn't taken my brother and me with her to visit an aunt of ours. We came back and then a friend phoned me to help her out with some English stuff she had to study for her admission tests, so I just could submit this.

**Thank you all for all of your nice reviews for this story!** I'm truly happy that you all bothered yourselves in writing a review for this story. Well, hope you like this (last?) chapter.

* * *

**Bring back my Angel**

_Chapter 4_

Bombs fell everywhere, making the dust fly against the soldiers, some pebbles included as well. One of those pebbles went right against the arm of a blue furred alien you might know. He yelped in pain, but there was no time on checking if it had done any harm to him. A light green shot passed him by, nearly hitting him. He dodged it in time and hid behind a hideous rock, wanting to return the shot to anybody who had dared to shot at him.

-Retreat! Listen to me, you all! RETREAT! —somebody shouted in broken Turian.

Stitch shifted his ears when he heard the order. His companions were starting to run away, and soon he could see the cause. The enemies were starting to take over the place, and they were starting to outnumber them as well. With a last look at them, he ran away with his mates. He looked around, observing the countryside of planet Gaark. He wasn't even sure if it deserved the term countryside: arid dust covering the ground to the horizon, huge rocks that were the only ones observing the soldiers fight, skies with the same coloration of the reddish dust, without mentioning the countless bodies that laid lifeless on the dirty ground, covered in their own blood and several of them with the lack of at least one of their limbs. It was completely different to the planet he had called his home during years and that he yearned to be on: Earth.

It was horrible. He never thought he'd end up like this: being a soldier fighting against rebel groups that tried to take over the planets that belonged to the Galactic Alliance, but life was cruel and it had turns and twists that nobody would ever suspect. He knew that it was a meaningless life, but since he had lost his home, his family, and overall, his Lilo and his kid, it didn't matter anymore. It had been only five Earth months since he had last seen them. Five months ago, he was a happy experiment with a beautiful home and a loving girlfriend by his side. He couldn't believe it had been so little ago. It already felt like he had been in this place for decades.

-Jookiba! —one of his mates shouted at him —. Over here!

All of them climbed into a huge spaceship. The rebels were following them closely. Several shots were sent towards them. Since Stitch was bullet-proof and fire-proof, he could simply catch the shots that were sent at him and send them back. He could even help a few mates of his with taking the shots for them. However, not all of his mates were that lucky. Several of them were reached by some of the blasts and lost their grip, falling to the ground already dead. The spaceship rose slowly and then flew away, going back to their base.

A few hours later, Stitch was walking into his room. He had already checked the wound that the little rock had caused him. It wasn't such a big deal, only a little cut and a few drops of blood. Of course Jumba had made him so no bullet or fire could hurt him, but that didn't mean that his skin couldn't be pierced. Now he was laying on his bed, thinking to himself. The room was too dark, little and cold for his taste, but that was the best you could get in that place. His mind drifted away, remembering…

He had come to planet Turo since the first day. He could tell that the Grand Councilwoman had been shocked by his arriving, even though she always hid her feelings behind her diplomatic, cold side. She was even more surprised when he had asked her to give him not the position of a captain, a sergeant or at least a pilot, but a simple soldier. She had accepted, though with certain reluctance. Not because she didn't want him there, no: it was because she knew he was far better than just a soldier. He was Experiment 626! But she didn't complain either. She had never asked either why Lilo wasn't accompanying him, but Stitch could tell she had realized that something had happened in the family that obligated him to go away.

Of course, if he had wanted to, he could just have gone back to Earth and take Lilo away with him at any moment, without caring if their family liked it or not. But he had already given up and fell into that deep abyss known as depression. Depression makes people turn into useless idiots who cannot do anything but breathe, sleep, cry and sometimes, when they care enough for themselves, eat. And unfortunately, that was what had happened to the almighty Experiment 626, to Stitch. However, he had stopped crying since long ago, but he would stare blankly off into space, putting an ice barrier between him and his war mates so no one could see what was going on inside him. At least the war he was living in kept him moving, kept him as Experiment 626, the war machine; but when he was alone he turned again into the same depressed Stitch, who would only sleep until he had to leave the huge spaceship they had as a base.

Slowly, his eyelids started to close, and then his memories shut off to let him have some sleep…

_He was back home, in Kauai. The vegetation surrounded the whole place, and a soft rain was falling upon him. Even though he had always loathed getting wet, he was actually enjoying the cold droplets of water falling on his head and body. Right ahead, there was the Pelekai household, wit__h the dome and everything. Just when he was about to start walking there, he made out somebody sitting on the stairs. He felt the beat of his heart accelerate when he recognized the figure of Lilo. _

_He ran, as anybody else would do after a long time of not seeing a__ loved one. She opened her arms up to him when she noticed him, smiling as the rain soaked her beautiful black hair. He climbed up the steps faster than ever, and then collided into her arms. Both of them laughed while tears of pure glee rolled down their cheeks, mixing with the rain drops falling all around them. Then he heard a high-pitched voice, calling them from inside._

_-Mommy! Daddy!_

_Stitch turned at the source of the voice…_

-Jookiba! You've got a call!

Stitch's eyes popped open when he heard the harsh voice, snatching him away from the arms of his Lilo and his home. He mumbled a few incoherent words and then stood up, walking past a large alien who shared the room with him. He went out of the room and walked through a long, dull corridor, making his way to the multimedia room, where the video-calls were made and received.

He opened the doors and went in. The room contrasted with the rest of the old spaceship: everything inside was clean and in complete order, just like the huge screen ahead. He sat down on the only seat inside the room. Almost immediately, the large, slim face of the Grand Councilwoman appeared on the screen. Remembering that the only language that Stitch spoke fluently was Turian, she started speaking in that language to him.

-Greetings, Experiment 626… Stitch —she corrected herself. Stitch nodded, like waving off the mistake, and she went on —. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I know that in planet Gaark it is already night time, but I received a very urgent call from Earth.

-From Earth? —Stitch asked, speaking in Turian as well. Maybe Lilo had found a way to contact him…? —. From who? Is everything alright?

-I fear it is not. —The Grand Councilwoman replied, shaking her head solemnly, but pretty worriedly as well —. I have got someone waiting to talk to you, but I had to make the call myself to your base so they told you as soon as possible.

-Thank you… —Stitch said slowly, nodding once his head. Then the female alien's face disappeared and the screen turned black for a few seconds. Stitch tried to guess who it would be. Jumba? Pleakley? …Lilo?

Then the screen let in sight the face of a human girl with tan skin, dark hair and chocolate eyes, but Stitch growled. It wasn't the girl he had wanted to see. His hands turned into fists, as hard as rocks. It was Nani.

-What Nani want? —he asked bitterly. However, after a few seconds of seeing her face, he noticed she wasn't going to make anything that would anger or hurt him. She looked… _scared_.

-Stitch… —the young woman started, but her voice cracked. This made Stitch's worry increase, leaving aside his anger. This definitely meant something…

-What? —he asked again, this time his voice went out with some worry and even sympathy, forgetting of his bitterness and anger towards the woman.

-Stitch… I was an idiot for separating you and Lilo. —Nani started, apparently gaining back her composure —. I've been repeating that to myself during the last five months that you were absent, but I was too proud and stupid to call you again and beg you to come back. Lilo hasn't been the same girl since you left. I'm sorry… I really am…

Stitch stared shocked as the woman broke down crying. —Nani?

-Lilo's already in delivery labor —Nani continued, trying to keep back her tears —. She's giving birth to twins.

This made Stitch's heart skip a beat. _TWINS!?_

He couldn't stop a smile from slipping across his lips. _"Oh boy… you're going to be the father of two little_ _hurricanes!"_ He thought proudly, feeling his heart ramp against his chest now. However, Nani had more to say.

-There's a problem, though. While Jumba was starting to attend Lilo in the delivery labor, she passed out. Jumba thought it was normal, since Lilo was going through a lot of pain and hard work to deliver the kids, but then he realized it was far more serious… she fell into a coma an hour ago. She was too young for such a labor. The kids have been having trouble in coming as well, but Jumba says that Lilo's the one who has more risk of… well… dying.

-GABA?! —Stitch cried out, jumping out of his seat as well. No… no… it had to be a lie… Lilo was and had always been a strong girl. "_THEN HOW THE BLITZNACK IS SHE DYING!?"_

-Please come back home, Stitch… Lilo needs you, more than ever…

Stitch felt the urge of crying out loud, to yell at Nani that it had all been her fault… but he knew it wasn't. It wasn't her fault that Lilo was dying. It was her fault that they had been separated, but that was the only thing he could blame her of. Anyway, by the way she looked at him he could tell that she was truly repentant. Maybe it was his own fault that Lilo was dying… and all because they hadn't waited. It was all down to his stupidity.

-Stitch… coming. —he finally said, tears starting to gather at the edge of his eyes. The screen turned black and then Stitch was gone.

The lapse of time in which he had gone to planet Turo and taken again his black spaceship had gone by as a lightning, turning into nothing more but a blur in his head. Now, even activating the hyper-drive at its full power, he had to wait three hours more to get to Earth.

"_Stupid spaceship, can't you go on any faster!?" _He had thought desperate, but it was to no avail. He already felt the full potency of the spaceship and he wasn't satisfied with it, but his desperation wouldn't get him on Earth any sooner. He laid back on the pilot seat right after putting the auto-pilot on, and then stared at the ceiling.

-Meega coming home, Lilo… with boojibu and kids…

--

Nani had talked to Stitch two hours ago. The whole Ohana, except for Jumba, asked her what had happened, and she had repeated her conversation with Stitch word by word. None of them had known anything about Lilo since Jumba had announced that she was in coma, and there was an atmosphere of anxiety surrounding the place. Sarah had been asleep at home while everybody was inside the spaceship, and David had brought with him something like a walkie-talkie that Jumba had made especially for them.

There was as well Victoria, who had just known about Lilo and had rushed to the place as soon as she knew of her friend. There were Angel and Reuben as well, who had arrived a few hours ago. Both experiments had kept close to Lilo and Stitch during those years they had been absent, being with Gantu and starting a family of their own. Their pups were staying with their dear 'Uncle Gantu' until they went back to planet Turo to pick them up. Pleakley had spilled the whole story for them, and at first they were pretty mad at Nani, but now they knew she was truly sorry and that they shouldn't judge her. After all, she had only been trying to protect her little sister (in a bad way, but still).

-When… we going to see Lilo? —Angel asked slowly, some tears at the edge of her eyes. She couldn't believe she was this close to Lilo now. She could still remember when they had been younger and fussing over Stitch's affections, and then they're like best friends. Reuben came close to her and hugged her in tight.

-Soon, hotcakes… you'll see, this Lilo girl is pretty strong. She'll make it through, and the babies too. I just wonder when my cuz is gonna show up. Lilo needs him a lot right now.

Right after he had said that, Jumba came out of the room, his four eyes bloodshot because of the lack of sleep. It was 3:00 in the morning, so no wonder why he was so tired.

-Kids are already being out of mother. They safe and healthy, but Little Girl… ehh, I'm fearing I cannot be saying the same about her. She is getting worse by minute. No news of 626 yet? —he asked.

-Nani talked to him a couple hours ago. He said he was already coming here. —David replied.

-Ah, then 626 is close. He shouldn't delay too much now… and I am hoping he is being here soon, too. Am not being certain of Little Girl getting out of this...

He sighed sadly and then went back into the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, he heard Nani's cries and more murmurs. He turned his head then at the girl laying on the operation table. Several wires were inserted into her skin, and now she had an oxygen mask on, helping her to breathe. There wasn't much he could do now. He had already tried everything to help Lilo get better, but now all he could do was hoping she would actually get okay. He feared that if he even tried to do any more things inside of her she would die instantly. Then he turned his eyes to the other side of the room, where the cribs had now a baby inside of each one, already clean and sucking hungrily the bottles he had filled for them with an especial mixture of nutrients. He had started walking to that place when he heard noises from outside. Before too long, the door opened noisily and then he turned around.

Without a greeting word, Stitch came into the room. He went right to Lilo, being the first one his eyes caught. He took her hand in his two little and stroked it, tears rolling down his cheeks. He whispered several things that Jumba was not able to understand. He observed the whole while, preventing himself from interrupting. He understood, after all. He had last seen her five months ago and now he was back to see her laying on a bed, nearly dead.

-Lilo, Stitch here now… please, wake up… wake up… —Stitch whispered constantly to her, running his claws through her long, silky raven hair, all messed up and with a few tangles. Her pretty tan skin had gone as pale as wax, and her usually colorful cheeks had drained every color from them. Then he felt a glance on him. He lifted his tearful eyes to look at Jumba, who was looking at him with a genuinely concerned look.

-626… I am being very sorry. I have done almost anything to make Little Girl be better, but I fear she will not make it. She has been in coma for nearly six hours, and she's not given any sign of recuperation yet; instead she seems to be getting worse. All we can do is wait…

Stitch felt his insides clench in anguish. He couldn't believe it at all. His Lilo… his boojibu…

-And kids? Where da mockcheeka keedu-bus? —he asked, hopefully looking up at Jumba.

-Ah, yes. They are being safe and sound and very healthy as well. You wanting to see them, yes? —he asked, a little smile drawing onto his face. Stitch nodded, getting up immediately and giving Lilo a last look. _"Please be okay… especially for them."_ He begged silently before following Jumba to the other side of the room.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Those beings inside the cribs were the cutest things Stitch had ever seen in his life. In one of the cribs was a little girl, who resembled a lot to him except for the silky black fur covering her body and her deep chocolate eyes, which reminded him of Lilo's eyes. Out of that, she had the shape of an experiment: the antennas, the nose, the shape of the face… boy, she was beautiful. Then he looked into the other crib. As soon as he laid his eyes on the kid he knew it was a boy. He had tan skin, resembling a lot to his mother's; his shape was mainly human as well, so his face looked a lot like Lilo's, but there were some little details that pointed out who was the father of the kid: thick eyebrows, just like his; black pupils that were pretty much the color of Stitch's eyes, and the boy had dark blue-ish hair on his head. Stitch felt a jolt of joy run like electricity through his body. He couldn't believe at all that he was already seeing face to face his little kids.

He felt Jumba patting his head proudly as he looked inside the cribs. It was obvious that Jumba felt that Stitch's kids were like his own grandchildren, and that this made him proud. After all, he had always tended to see his experiments like sons and daughters of his own blood, so why not? After all, Stitch was his best experiment ever; he felt even more than proud of him, even though the babies had both experiment and human blood. Stitch smiled at Jumba and then looked down at his babies once more, feeling a little spark inside his chest light up.

-They… cute… —was all what Stitch could say. He turned once more to Jumba. —Can Stitch… take them… in arms?

-Of course 626, go ahead… —Jumba replied, pressing a button that made the crystal covering the babies retract so Stitch could take them out. He did so slowly, being careful with the little, fragile bodies of his newborns. The babies whined slightly, feeling themselves being detached from their supple warm cribs, but then calmed down when they felt Stitch's strong, yet soft arms wrap around them. Stitch had pulled out his extra arms to lull both of them, swaying them slowly to make them both fall asleep again while whispering comforting things to them in Turian. Jumba observed the whole while, amazed. He was shocked that Stitch could adapt himself to be a father so quick and so well. He could have kept observing Stitch and his babies closely if it wasn't for a sharp buzz, filling the room completely. Jumba turned immediately to the source of the noise and let out a gasp.

-Little Girl! —he shouted before going to her bedside. Stitch laid his kids back on their cribs as gently as possible and followed Jumba, who was now trying to revive Lilo with electroshocks. He became frustrated, seeing that Lilo wasn't responding at all to the stimulation he was applying to her heart. The screen ahead of him showed a straight line, glowing irregularly.

-Lilo! Lilo, pleechiba! Wake up! Don't give up! —Stitch cried out, tears going out of his eyes once more. She couldn't die. She had now kids to take care of along with him… she couldn't abandon them just like this… she couldn't…

"_Please be okay…" _Stitch thought desperate, then lifting his eyes to the ceiling as if asking Him to let Lilo stay for longer.

"_Please bring her back…"_

But the buzzing didn't stop, and the straight line drawn on the screen didn't seem to change its shape…

Lilo observed the whole scene, completely horrified. She could see herself lying on the bed, and she could hear Stitch's cries of anguish and see Jumba's frantic attempts to bring her back to…

The thought made her whole being tremble. She wasn't dead, right? If so, then why was she still in this place? No, she wasn't dead. She couldn't. She had seen Stitch again, and she knew she had to go back to him. Not only that, but she had now her babies too. They needed her, and she knew that.

-I want to go there… I want to be with them… please… —she whispered, still observing the scene.

_-Lilo, my darling… —_ she heard a voice calling out at her. She turned her head, but she saw no one behind. However, the voice seemed to soothe her down. It was a strong voice, but still soft, like somebody talking to a little frightened girl. She didn't feel the need of asking who was the one talking to her, so she asked the next question that had been bothering her.

-Am I dead? —she asked to whoever was talking to her, not knowing where to focus her eyes or where to look at. She wondered again if she would hear the voice again, because it delayed pretty long in replying.

_-No, you're not. However, you're not alive either._

-I want to go back with them… —she asked silently to the Owner of the voice. She waited a few seconds more before hearing once more that same voice.

_-I know, my child, I know… and I'm going to let you stay with them. I have heard their pleads, and I can see they need you__ more than ever. Especially Stitch and your kids…_

Lilo focused her eyes once more back to Stitch. Jumba had given up on reviving her and Stitch cried silently, already with her lifeless body locked in his arms tightly. He was crying over her face and body, murmuring inaudible words to her. She sensed something strange, though not bad about the voice Owner, like she needed to apologize.

-I'm sorry… I know Stitch and I didn't do things right, even though he had proposed to me and wanted to marry me. I think we were silly when we did things before it was our time and not telling out family about us, and I know it almost cost my life and caused a lot of pain.

_-I know, my dear.__ The rules I've put for you sometimes might seem senseless and even unnecessary, but they're done for your own good. However, everybody makes mistakes. Don't worry, you're forgiven. They asked me to bring back to them their 'Angel'. Now go back to them._

-But how do I do that?

_-Just get into your body. It'll be hard at first, but you'll be able to do it. _

After that, Lilo didn't hear the voice anymore. She walked to the place where Stitch had her body and started by stepping on her own body…

Stitch opened his eyes when he felt motion inside his arms. He pulled away slightly from Lilo's body and then looked at her, his hopes starting to reappear…

-Uhh, Stitch?

Stitch almost let out a gasp of surprise. Lilo's eyes started to open slowly, but she closed them immediately when the light of the room hit them. She rubbed them with a weak hand, and then she opened them again. This time, she could see Stitch's blurry face in front of hers, smiling at her with a big, toothy grin. Without another word, he leaned down and kissed her. The whole family had heard the noise and had come inside as well, after Jumba finally let them in. Now, for first time, all of them could genuinely smile as Lilo and Stitch kissed…

* * *

**Uhh, well? I wanted to write something more, but I kind of felt that the story was complete with this. However, I'm planning on writing at least some kind of epilogue if I get some reviews asking me to do so. **

**Again, thank you all guys for your reviews, even this 'UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE' guy. I can't say that his/her review was very constructive, but at least that meant that I had one more person interested in this story (which is very rare if you consider that it is a Lilo/Stitch story).**

**Also, special thanks to VoxAdam, quaz123 and GodOfStorms. Their reviews have been very helpful for my stories and I'm thankful to them; and MisGelRcy too, by the way. She was the one who made me fall in love with this pairing XD**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm submitting a pic of Lilo and Stitch's children in my DA page, at www.liloexp626., so in case you weren't satisfied with the description given here, you can at least see their faces.**


	5. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

**6**** years later**

-Kolohe! You ate my piece of coconut cake!

-Did… not!

-Did too!

-Did not!

-Did too!

The boy groaned in defeat and spat out of his mouth the piece of coconut cake that had been meant for his sister's breakfast. Very much like his father had used to do with his mother, he accommodated it on the flat plate and put a little red cherry back on top of it. The girl was seemingly disgusted by his brother's action.

-Ewww… —she complained. Her brother smirked.

-Didn't you want it back? Then I guess I'm just gonna get another bite of it.

-No way! —the girl said and then stuffed the piece of coconut cake into her mouth, beating her brother to it.

-What's going on here, guys? All that shouting woke me up. —another childish voice came into the room. Another girl came into the room, with her pajamas still on. Both siblings smiled at the sight of their cousin Sarah.

-Hiya cuz. We were just getting some breakfast. —Kolohe replied. His sister, Iniki, glared at him.

-You mean YOU got breakfast. I only got your yuck drool.

-Hey, you wanted your piece back, and I gave it back to you.

-Okay, okay guys, what about watching some cartoons? —their cousin interrupted before the kids got into another quarrel. They sighed before giving each other another glare, but soon they were like if nothing had happened and laughing in front of the TV, enjoying their Saturday cartoons.

About half an hour later, they heard the whirr of the lift. Iniki's ears perked at this and then she heard footsteps in the corridor. She smiled and looked at Kolohe, who looked at her with a knowing look. They turned their heads to the corridor and then saw a blue experiment, walking drowsily to the kitchen.

-Daddy! —Iniki shouted before standing up in a jump and running up to her dad to tackle him, Kolohe following closely and Sarah rolling her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. Even though Stitch was still drowsy, he received his kids with a big hug that prevented them from tackling him to the ground. At least he was still young enough to contain them.

-Chootah! —Stitch smirked and then lifted his two kids and carried them back to the living room, letting them fall onto the couch. They both laughed.

-Do it again daddy, do it again! —they both pleaded in between laughs.

-Soka… daddy hungry. Daddy going to have breakfast. —Stitch apologized and then went into the kitchen.

-Uncle Stitch, I think we're already out of coconut cake, by the way. —Sarah shouted. The seven-year-old girl and the six-year-old twins heard the blue alien groaning in complain and giggled. They would have to go to the supermarket later on to get some more, and that made them thrilled. Maybe going to the supermarket isn't such a big deal for most of us, but for them it was tons of fun, especially if your brother or sister has super-speed and super-strength to race each other with the carts to the toys section, see who can get his part of the list done sooner and get some free samples of cheese cake. And boy, that wasn't even a bit of what they used to do whenever they went there.

Meanwhile, in the dome of the Pelekai house, a certain 22-year-old raven haired girl was starting to wake up. The childish shouts and laughs heard outside had ended waking her up. She sat up and yawned, and then she jumped out of the bed. She peeked out of the window and saw her niece and her kids playing outside to 'hiding place'. She smiled at the sight.

Their little Ohana sure had gotten bigger since those kids had come into their lives, as well as the house. Jumba had built two extra rooms about six years ago: one for the girls and the other for the boys (Nani had a baby boy one year after the twins were born), so the house was now bigger. Stitch had got Nani's permission and he married Lilo about three months after their kids were born, exactly one week after she turned 18. It hadn't been such a fancy party, but all of the members of their Ohana, including the experiments, had assisted to it. Jumba had been studying their kids since they had been born. They never ceased to amaze him, because even though Iniki resembled more to an experiment and Kolohe was more like a human, they both had features from both their parents. For example, Kolohe had two pairs of arms, the lower pair being retractable like Stitch's. Iniki hadn't such a good vision like experiments do, though her vision was better than any human's. Those and more things surprised Jumba a lot, and he was sure there were more surprises in store, especially when the kids grew to be teenagers.

She walked away from the window and made her way out of the room to go into the kitchen. Stitch was there, eating a bowl of cereal (bowl included), having nothing better to eat because his precious coconut cake had completely disappeared in the guts of the kids. Lilo smiled and brought her hands to her hips.

-We're already out of coconut cake? —she asked amused. Stitch gulped down the piece of bowl he had left in his mouth and then looked at Lilo, nodding rather sadly.

-Iniki had last piece…

-Aww, the poor creature… —Lilo giggled and walked over to Stitch, kissing the top of his head as if giving him a good morning. He purred slightly and stroked his head against Lilo's hand for a few seconds before she stopped and started taking eggs and flour out of a cabinet, butter and milk from the fridge and other few things. Stitch tilted his head to one side.

-What Lilo going to do?

-Hotcakes. —Lilo replied, starting to pour the milk on a recipient. Stitch stood up and took out a frying pan from another cabinet. Lilo smiled.

-And what are you going to do?

-Help Lilo… with breakfast. —was Stitch's reply. Lilo nodded and gave him a thankful smile before going back to mix the ingredients. After all, preparing breakfast for 10 people wasn't done in only five minutes.

Around one hour later, almost everybody was already up and breakfast was already prepared and settled on the table. David went out to call the kids and the others sat down to start digging on their breakfast hungrily. Kale, Nani's baby boy, was starting to taste little pieces of hotcakes that either his mommy or daddy would give him; Iniki would get into a food combat with her brother or her cousin occasionally, but a look of reprimand from their moms would be enough to end with it for the next five minutes. Sometimes, even Stitch got into those little combats, being by Kolohe's side, and when Nani wasn't watching, Lilo would get into those mini fights as well, helping her niece and her daughter. Even though they were already parents, their attitudes were still very much like a kid's, especially Stitch. Paternity had made him more mature in certain aspects, but that didn't mean he would turn into a bitter, severe father the whole time. Of course, when he needed to be severe he was, but that facet of his was rarely seen. Lilo tended to be a little more overprotective and firm with them, but after all, which mom isn't a little bit of all that with her kids?

After breakfast was over, Lilo and Stitch took their kids and Sarah to the supermarket to buy a few things they needed. They all climbed into the old buggy and drove to the place. Stitch could now get in without any disguise on, like when he and Lilo had been younger, because now everybody in the island knew of the existence on aliens and knew perfectly Stitch as a matter of fact since a few years ago. There were a few people who knew of Stitch and Lilo's marriage, and even though most didn't like the idea at all, they just moved on with their lives and didn't bother them. After all, they had known Lilo since she was a little girl, and they knew of how close she was to Stitch, so what could they do to help it? Most of people talk about somebody when they have their backs turned, but they're never actually brave enough to speak while that somebody is listening. Some of them were starting to actually accept and support them, though most of people were just indifferent. Somehow, and much to the Ohana's surprise, no one of the natives ever talked to the tourists about the aliens nor the experiments. Probably it was Cobra's work, and maybe it was his work as well that no one ever dared to do anything to Lilo and Stitch or their kids.

The kids rushed in, armed with their part of the list, and then started gathering the things they were going to need. Stitch and Lilo went in afterwards. A guard stopped Stitch in the entrance.

-Hey hey, who's coming with you, little fellow?

-He's coming with me. —Lilo replied quickly and then she entered with Stitch. —Stupid rules. Why don't they trust experiments yet? It's not like they're criminals or something.

-Ih. Stupid. —Stitch agreed. It was a rule in the whole island: if an experiment was to get into a public place, they had to go with a human who would take the responsibility in case they did something 'bad'. Most of guards already knew Lilo and Stitch, so they would just let him in when they would see Lilo beside him, so this guard must be a newbie. The other experiments had already somebody taking care about them, so it wasn't such a big deal for them when they needed to go somewhere public.

After barely five minutes, Iniki and Sarah were back with their cart full with the things listed in their part of the list. Then thirty seconds later Kolohe came with his cart ready as well.

-Beat ya! —the girls shouted triumphantly, while Kolohe groaned and replied with pride that he had been lenient and had let them go ahead so they wouldn't be crying over their loss for the rest of the day. Iniki gave him a face of false pity and Sarah giggled, and then they were again an inseparable trio. They stayed there for an hour more, checking out what was new before Lilo paid for the groceries and stuff and then everybody went back to the buggy, and then back to home. However, the kids complained that they still had a lot of energy to waste and that they were bored. Stitch suggested taking them to the beach to surf, and they accepted joyfully, though this time they walked to the beach.

It was true, indeed: the kids had a lot of energy to waste yet. As soon as their feet touched the sandy ground, they raced each other to the shore. However, they couldn't get into the water until Lilo and Stitch got there with the surfboards. Surprisingly, none of the twins had inherited Stitch's great molecular density. It was true, they were a bit heavier than normal experiments or humans are, but not as heavy as Stitch, so they could swim almost easily whenever they fell into the water.

After a couple hours of catching waves and riding them, the kids started to get hungry and asked for some snacks at the beach. Lilo and Stitch agreed, and soon they were having a slice of pizza and a soda. After they were done, they went again to the shore, this time to build sand castles. Lilo sat alone on the sand, watching with a big smile as Stitch helped the kids build a sand castle and then play a monster who destroyed it and kidnapped the princess (sometimes Iniki, sometimes Sarah), while the remaining two had to rescue her by tackling the blue fur ball to the ground. Lilo participated on the tickle attack when she saw her hubby already down with three kids on top of him. Stitch laughed in hysterics as the members of his family tickled his sides, feet and belly, and then when they left him finally alone they went against Lilo, who tried to run away, but Stitch caught her by the ankle and started to 'torture' her. Her face turned scarlet and she pleaded them to leave her alone, but they wouldn't listen. After three agonizing minutes, they finally left Lilo and went to build a whole city of sand, except for Stitch, who stayed with her. He dropped right next to her and then watched as the kids started building their city.

-They very alive… so much energy… chootah takabah. —he gasped, still gaining his breath back. Lilo smiled and leaned her head over his shoulder. His arm went around her waist almost immediately.

-Hey hubby… —she called teasingly. He turned his head at her.

-Ih, wife-y?

-What would you think… —she started, and then she brought her hand to her abdomen. She gave Stitch a mocked, mischievous smile —… what would you think if there was another bundle of joy of ours joining the family?

Stitch was taken aback by this and looked at her with big eyes of bewilderment and disbelief, his jaw almost hitting the ground—. L-Lilo? You…? You are…? Again??

She chuckled, seeing the impact of her words on the little blue alien—. Of course not, Stitch! I'm just kidding with that. I only want to know, what would you think of it?

-Ooh… —Stitch sighed. He pushed her playfully, gaining back his composure. —Don't do that again to Stitch! Meega thought…! Meega thought Lilo ACTUALLY going to have another baby! —he said. They both laughed and then Stitch held her close to him—. Stitch don't know… maybe… one more… be a lot of fun, ih?

-Hah, maybe —Lilo laughed again, and then she interlaced her fingers with his —. Who knows, we've handled, like what? 627 experiments, counting 627 and Leroy? We sure could go along with another baby then. —she felt the ring wrapped around Stitch's finger and smiled. He would never take it off. Sometimes he brought it with him tied up to a doggie necklace and sometimes he would just have it around his finger. And she did that too, sometimes. She looked down at their joined hands and saw the two silver engagement rings, one circling her finger and the other wrapped around his. He noticed her looking at their hands and lifted them so he could kiss hers.

-Stitch love Lilo…

-And I love you too, Stitch…

Then no more words. They just observed…

The sky was a bright blue color and there were some cotton clouds floating around; the sea was a deep blue, the kids were playing with their golden sand castles and they watched, feeling the soft breeze coming from the sea on their faces as they held each other close…

* * *

**Thank you all again for all of the reviews I received from you for this story :) they were very nice and encouraging, and for all of those who wanted a sequel... well, guess what? I got enough reviews asking me for a sequel, so I'm thinking seriously about writing one... or better said, I have already decided to write a sequel. I'm sure I didn't do enough in this epilogue with explaining the way that Lilo and Stitch's children are like, so in the sequel I'll have more of them and more explaining about their abilities and else, for all of those who were very curious about it XD**

**To VoxAdam and 123quaz: Yeah, I know it seemed a lot like I used a too overused idea of Stitch going into war, but this might as well form part of the sequel... not sayin' anymore! Besides, I still have to form a firm plot in my head for the sequel, so... uh well... you'll have to wait some time to see what I had in mind. However, I won't start working on this sequel for quite a long time. I've still got plenty of stories waiting to be updated here, so I'm giving priority to those.**

**Well, hope you all enjoyed this story :) THANK YOU ALL, GUYS!**

**P.S. Kolohe means 'naughty' or 'mischievous' in Hawaiian. You'll guess why I chose that name for him... after all, having Stitch as your father must implicate that you inherited some of that from him XD. Anyway, thanks to all those who cooperated with suggesting a name for the boy. They kind of helped me with coming up with this name for the boy... long story, LOL. And Iniki means 'pinch'... duh, well, you'll see why I chose that name for her later on...  
**


End file.
